Mia
Mia is one of the main protagonists of the Candy Series and a member of Candy JEM. She is Joni's best friend since kindergarten. Together, they befriended Emilia while training for a singing competition. She designed Candy Meow, The mascot of Candy JEM as a symbol of the friendship between herself, Joni and Emilia. She is also skilled at handicrafts, which is the main reason why she wants to become a fashion designer in the future. History Not much is known about Mia's past other than the fact that she befriended Joni Liu since they were in kindergarten, and are best friends are since then. Physical Appearance Mia has a striking resemblance to her mother, she is a fair skinned young girl in her late tweens (11 years old). She has olive green eyes and long blonde hair that reaches her lower back. She has a slender figure and is the tallest among Joni and Emilia.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, page Like almost all of the other characters, Mia does not consistently wear the same type of clothes or keeps the same type of hairstyle, but she is often seen with her sidelocks tied up in form of braids. Mia is considered to be cute and attractive by most kids around her age. Her ideal good looks make her admirable and even being liked among her male schoolmates. Personality Mia is a bashful, soft-spoken yet polite and pure-hearted young girl, and is the peacemaker among her friends. She often comes off as a meek and timid girl, because her overwhelming kindness can render her inability to respond or act of fear of offending somebody. Having little faith and confidence in her own opinions and thoughts causes her rather pessimistic nature. Because of her warm and lovable nature, she is greatly adored by several of her classmates thus making her one of the popular students in school. And often treats her friends, and sometimes even strangers, with kindness and generosity. Mia has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate her friends' eccentricities. In keeping with her friendly motherly role, she always listens and respects her friends' opinions and problems, genuinely caring for her friends and does not hesitate to lend a helping hand. Throughout the series, she displays her sensitive nature and would get hurt greatly whenever somebody or something hurts her, mostly verbally than physically. Mia is also shown to be quite strong, as she is able to carry weighty objects without much help. Abilities Arts Mia was shown to be good at sewing, visual arts (noticeably drawing and painting) and making handicrafts, and described her abilities at doing so as a "hobby". Though there are no solid evidence for her skills in painting, but several characters in the series did mention her being skilled at it. Throughout the series, Mia had display her talent in sewing, drawing and handicrafts on numerous occasions. Including the time when she was able to mend the scarf of an unnamed member of a boy band, Guys Generation, in a short amount of timeStyle with Substance: Savvy, page 50 and also scored perfect scores in her arts at school. Because of her talent in arts, in Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Mia revealed that she had the ambition of becoming a fashion designer in the future.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 16 Cookery Singing Mia has proven herself to be an expert at singing. Denial to her own natural talent, many characters had praised her singing voice. And this is also one of the few reasons for Candy JEM's victory in their school's singing competition in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship. Physical Strength Mia displayed a high level of physical strength for her age. Emilia and Joni had commented about this in several books. She was also shown to be able to knock out Derek with little effort in the climax of The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement. Mental Intellect Placing as the fifth in her classTop of the Class: Academics, page 19, Mia did display a high level of academic intelligence. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game Mia, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different type of occupations. She is designed as the following: * Cartoonist * Cheerleader * Manicurist * Chef * Screenwriter * Chief Purser * News Broadcast Producer Candy Cuties Mia, along with all of the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Mia appears in all the current volumes. Trivia * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Mia are revealed: **Mia's blood type is A. **Mia's astrological sign is Virgo, therefore her birthday falls between August 22 and September 22. ***Mia's birthday is probably sometime between September 15 to September 22 (the last day of the horoscope Virgo). In Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, a few days before Mia's birthday, when she went to a mall to shop with her mother, Mid Autumn festival decorations can be shown. And Mid Autumn festivals usually falls on mid September (September 15). Therefore, Mia's birthday is most likely in between mid to late September. **Mia's favorite things are crafting materials, C-Daigon and cute accessories. **Mia's hobbies are sewing and handicrafts. *Mia used to have a crush on Mikael. *C-Daigon is Mia's idol. *In Kitchen Capers, it is revealed that Mia's favorite fruit is strawberryKitchen Capers: Cooking, page 71, as mentioned by Joni who is making fruit jelly in cooking class. *Mia is one of the few main characters that background/history is currently unknown. *Mia is the main protagonist for every book except books 15, 23, 25 and 26. * Mia is ranked first in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll.http://candymeow-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:CSpoll.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Zhangs Category:Siblings